Relations
by alligirl
Summary: Sark's old friend Odessa comes to help out SD-6. What are her secrets? Chapter 2! Please read and respond!
1. Reuinited

Title: Relations  
Author: alligirl  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the character Odessa  
Synopsis: Sark is confronted with a woman from his past  
Rating: PG  
Reviews: Yes, please! This is my fist Alias fic. Please be nice!  
  
------------  
  
I stood outside the door to the meeting room waiting for the man named Arvin Sloane to open the door and introduce me to his agents. He wanted to make it dramatic, I figured and he would wait for the right time to introduce Odessa, former agent of The Man. Eager to help any agency that had ever been against it. I wished I could hear what was going on inside, but the doors of course were soundproof.   
  
Finally, the door opened. Sloane's ugly little face appeared. 'You may come in, Odessa.' He smiled. I didn't. I walked inside.  
  
Sitting around a table were four people. A woman with brunette hair. Sydney, I figured. Next to her an older black man sat complacently. Arvin Sloane was speaking, 'This is Ms. Odessa. She is a former agent of The Man's organization. She had Intel as to where they stored some particular items we would like..' but I wasn't listening. My eyes focused on a young man with blonde hair and a curl in his lip. Only his mouth was dropped open.  
  
'Odessa?' he asked, dumbfounded.  
  
Sloane stopped. 'Well, Mr. Sark I suppose this is a surprise. You two did work together.'  
  
'Sark?' I said, in the same tone that he had said my name in a few seconds ago. I paused. Irina placed Sark ahead of me in her organization. How come he didn't know where the diary was located?   
  
He answered my question. 'She may have put me above you, but she didn't trust me. I do not know where the diary is.'  
  
Sloane motioned for me to take a seat. I sat down next to a man with dark hair who appeared a bit nervous. He glanced at me, and then at Sark, and then back at me again. I felt a bit uncomfortable. Sloane explained the mission to Sydney and the man, Dixon. I didn't know why the nervous man was here, until Sloane turned to him. 'Marshall?' he said.  
  
The man, Marshall, stood up. He took out something that resembled a nail file and explained to Sydney how she would use it to get into the box that contained the diary. He stuttered and went off on a tangent until Sloane glared at him, when he muttered something and sat back down. I couldn't pay attention. I was too busy wondering what it would be like to go on a mission with Sark again.   
  
  
Outside the meeting room Sark grabbed my arm. I turned.  
  
'I hope we will be able to put our differences aside and work together again,' he said.  
  
I smiled. 'I do not know what your intentions for joining this organization are. I have no reason to believe you intend to benefit them in any way.'  
  
He opened his mouth, but I walked away before I could respond. I wanted to talk to Sydney Bristow. She looked like she was on her way out. I ran to catch up. 'Ms. Bristow!' I shouted. 'Can I have a word with you?' She turned and faced me. She didn't seem happy to see me. 'Can I ask you a few questions about Mr. Sark?'  
  
'Yes,' she said. She sounded unsure. I assumed she figured I would know more about him than she did. But it had been two years since we'd last spoken, since I knew anything about him or Irina, until I'd been contacted by Arvin Sloane. When he told me his predicament, I was more than happy to oblige.   
  
'I suppose you assume I know more about Mr. Sark than you do. However, I only know one small part of his past. You see, I have not spoken to him for about two years. I want to know, well, what he's been up to.'  
  
'I don't feel like I am at liberty to say,' said Sydney.  
  
I nodded. 'I don't need graphic details. How come he works for your organization now?'  
  
Sydney took a breath before responding. 'He discovered an assassination attempt on Sloane's life. He decided to cooperate. That is all I know.' She smiled, said goodbye, and walked away.  
  
Before leaving myself, I stopped in the bathroom. I looked at my face in the mirror. My blonde hair set just below my chin. I closed my hazel eyes and wondered if Sark was as good of a kisser as he used to be. I wondered if anyone else knew. Started at thoughts that hadn't resurfaced for years, I quickly left the bathroom.  
  
Sark stood there. He grabbed my shoulders and didn't let me pass.  
  
'You have an uncanny way of showing up when you're not invited,' I said.  
  
'I don't want to you to blame me for what your mother did,' he said.  
  
'It was going to be a family thing. My mother, then my father, then me.'  
  
'It is not my fault Irina put me ahead of you. You were only sixteen. Irina was going to wait until you were ready. She intended her organization to be left in your hands.' 


	2. On the Bridge

Title: Relations  
Author: alligirl  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters Odessa, Arturo, and Diego.  
Rating: PG  
Note: I do not know how to make accents and ~ over the n's on my computer.  
Reviews: Yes, please! Be nice, this is my first Alias fic!  
  
----------------  
  
For the most part, I believe Sark to be as untrustworthy as a politician, but growing up with him, I learned to tell from the looks in his eyes what were lies and what was the truth. I could clearly see that at this moment, he was being completely honest. And I loved him for it.  
  
'Odessa, I missed you.'  
  
His eyes blazed solid honesty. I didn't know what to say. I hadn't missed him, because I thought he'd taken advantage of me. Now, knowing the truth, the last two years of my life seemed to not exist. I knew that one word, and everything between me and the man standing in front of me would be just the same as it had been two years ago. But I couldn't do it. It was too easy. I pushed him aside and ran out the Credit Dauphine building as fast as I could, leaving him standing there, bewildered.  
  
Back in my hotel room, I tried again to contact my father. I loved him. He loved me. I didn't understand why he refused to contact me. My mother was gone. Sark had no control over him. He hadn't liked it, that Sark and I became lovers. He thought we should stay professional, even though we'd grown up side by side and been best friends since childhood. Oh, I'd loved him, every ounce of him! But feelings for others can change so fast I discovered. From love to betrayal and hatred. Knowing the betrayal was false, I laid down on my bed, unsure of what to think. So instead of thinking, I fell asleep.  
  
---  
  
I was flown out to Mexico with Sydney Bristow and Sark. The other man, Dixon, would not be needed. Sark and I avoided each other on the way there. Sark made a few comments to Sydney. 'I'm looking forward to working with you again, Sydney,' he said.  
  
'Don't speak to me. I'm resting,' said Sydney. They didn't appear to be too fond of each other, and I didn't need to wonder why. Ms. Bristow didn't venture any further conversation with me, either, and so I didn't attempt to say anything to her.  
  
We arrived in Mexico City at 9:47 pm and entered El Hotel De Oro. The manager, and guard of the Diary, Diego, was a friend of mine back when I worked for Irina, and he was hosting a party. I was going to distract him (and hopefully his guards, I knew them as well) while Sydney went after The Diary. Sark would sit in the car and talk to us over little earphones Marshall designed.  
  
I knew I looked stunning in my sparkly low-cut red dress and matching red shoes. My hair curled outward fashionably, and I purchased some expensive bright red lipstick just for the occasion. I have to admit Sydney looked good as well. She wore a little black dress cut at an angle at the bottom and a curly reddish-brown wig.   
  
I spotted Diego right away. He now had a moustache, but he still sleeked his hair back the same and walked with the same gait.  
  
I confidently approached him. 'Hola, Sr. Diego! Hace mucho anos que te hablaba!'  
  
He looked at me. 'Eres tu? Odessa?'  
  
'Si!' I nodded enthusiastically. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sydney pass. She was saying something to Sark over her hidden speaker. Diego kissed me, a friendly smooch type kiss, nothing romantic.  
  
'It's been so long! I was terribly sad when you left, you know!'  
  
'Yes, and I've missed you!' It was true. I did miss Diego. I spotted one of his guards, Arturo, heading towards the door Sydney exited through.  
  
'Diego, do you still have the same guards? Arturo and Pepe?'  
  
'Ah, si, Odessa!' he called his guards over.  
  
'Odessa! Ay Caramba!' said Arturo, grabbing my hands. I hadn't known Pepe as well, but he stood there smiling. I talked to them until I saw Sydney safely leave the building, presumably with the Diary in her hands. I told Diego and his guards it was wonderful seeing them again, and left the party.  
  
I arrived just in time to see Sydney hand the book over to Sark. 'Good job,' he said to her. Then he saw me. 'To both of you,' he added. 'Odessa, get in.'  
  
In the airplane on the way back, Sark confronted Sydney. 'Why did you insist on going radio-silent?' he asked her.  
  
'Because I couldn't hear you. All I heard was static,' she said, matter-of-factly.  
  
Sark turned to me. 'And how did it go for you, Odessa?' he asked.  
  
I couldn't look at him. 'Good' I said. He didn't push any further, and I was glad of that.  
  
----  
  
The mission was over. I walked to my hotel room and sat on the bed. The accommodations were comfortable. I remembered being sixteen. Before I'd gone on any mission for my mother's organization, when I licked envelopes and knew only a little of what went on. I'd just kissed an English boy I'd known all my life. And I wrote in my diary, 'For being only sixteen, I think I have experienced more than the average girl my age. Sure, my friend Emaline lost her virginity and I have not (yet) that is not the only sort of experience.' At nineteen, when I left, I thought about how much 'experience' I packed into the last three years. Leaving my parents, my lover, and my home to seek out a peaceful existence in Switzerland. I spent my time working at a grocers and practicing Italian with my newest friends. I envied them because they could tell me everything about their lives, and I simply refused to spill a word about mine.  
  
Still lost in thought when my cellphone rang playing the tune of Four Seasons, I answered. 'Hello?'  
  
'Hello, Miss Mary?'  
  
'Not in this lifetime,' I responded automatically.  
  
'Meet me outside Credit Dauphine. I have something to tell you.' The phone clicked. It took me a second to process the information. Sark called me, used our old code phrase, and without thinking I provided the correct answer. He wanted to tell me something. Folowing my curiosity and not my senses, I went back to Credit Dauphine and saw him leaning against a sign. He lowered his sunglasses and smiled at me.  
  
'I am surprised you came,' he said.  
  
'Me too.'  
  
'Come,' he said. 'Walk with me.' We walked.  
  
'You have something to tell me,' I said, getting to the point.  
  
'Yes. You remember Ms. Bristow?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'She's your sister.'  
  
I stopped. I opened my mouth. After what seemed like an hour, words came out. 'You're kidding.'  
  
'Sydney is your half sister. Irina is her mother. Jack Bristow, who also works for SD6, is her father.'  
  
'How come I never knew? How come Irina never told me I had a sister! I knew about her and Jack but I never knew they had a child!' Slowly I began to put two and two together. Sydney's last name was Bristow, like Jack Bristow. How had I been so dense?  
  
'How long have you known?' I asked.  
  
'She told me you had a sister a month after you left.'  
  
I looked in his eyes. He told the truth.  
  
'Sydney does not know, either. Anyway, I just thought you would like to know.' He walked away quickly, leaving me standing there.  
  
'Sark, wait.' I ran to catch up. He stopped but didn't turn around. He didn't look at me when I took ahold of his arm.  
  
'I'm so sorry,' I whispered.  
  
He smiled. 'I missed you, Odessa.' He grabbed my hand and we walked, until we reached a bridge. He took me to the side and we looked over the water. Then, he grabbed me and kissed me, long and slow. And I wondered if he had been practicing while we were apart. 


End file.
